


It's Your Birthday

by Miraculous_786



Series: ML Salt, Maribat & Adribat: Asks and Prompts [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_786/pseuds/Miraculous_786
Summary: Adrien knows she's been tormented by the whole class - all thanks to a liar.Wouldn't you know, it's Marinette's birthday, and he has the perfect present.The downfall of Lila.After all, Princesses deserve to spoilt.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jagged Stone
Series: ML Salt, Maribat & Adribat: Asks and Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628164
Comments: 22
Kudos: 2043
Collections: Lila Anon Support Group





	It's Your Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Ask: 'I love this series keep up the good work honestly at the moment salt is my favourite. can you a like everyone except Adrien and marinette salt where like he and marinette are dating and he like defends her when the class is accusing her and like exposing lila then calling jagged to support him or something.'
> 
> 'Or like a one where he and jagged decide to surprise marinette by exposing lila (and lila super cute adrienette which is post reveal where they are actually dating) please and don't forget to take your time cause your stuff will turn out awesome anyways.'

"Why should we care that it's your birthday?"

"U-Um, you don't have to, I just-"

"What? Wanted to invite us to some _lame_ party you've organised?" Alya remarked, "As if we'll come. Especially after you refused to bake cakes and decorate the hall for Lila's birthday by yourself."

Marinette slightly deflated, but nevertheless, turned her back on them. She made her way up the stairs in the classroom, as she felt several glares piercing the back of her head.

When she took her seat at the smooth wooden desk, she let out a deep breath. Her fingers grasped onto a thin pencil, and began to move across the notebook in front. Patterns swirled on the parchment, creating the sketch of a dress.

The colour of it was onyx. Green highlighted the waist and arms. A ruffle was drawn at the bottom of the skirt. Lastly, the outline of a cat's head stood out where the person's chest would be in lime.

Before she could think about listing the materials needed to make the clothing, she felt a slight pressure on her temple, accompanied with someone saying, "Happy Birthday, Bug."

Marinette turned to where Adrien was - to her left - and sent him a small smile. A pink dusted her features.

"Thanks Kitty," she greeted. "How's your morning been?"

"Me? What about you? It's your birthday!" the blond exclaimed, grinning.

"Oh! Well, we had pancakes and strawberries for breakfast, since its a tradition at home, and Maman helped me bake something!"

At the last words, Adrien had tiny stars in his emerald eyes.

The designer giggled, opening up her backpack and pulling out a plastic bag of fresh pastries. She placed them on the table, as she spoke, "Don't worry, I saved some for you!"

He peeked within the bag, and soon took out a large, buttery croissant. The model gave the food a look of absolute adoration, before scoffing it down in one go. Bliss was apparent on his face.

Marinette chuckled, but soon focused her gaze on Miss Bustier when the bell sounded in her ears. The teacher stood in a confident posture at the blackboard far away, and proceeded to speak.

"Hello, class. Before we start today's lesson, I wanted to say a Happy Anniversary to Lila!" Caline informed with a clap of the hands. "The song Jagged Stone made for her has officially been out for two years, and Lila has promised that she'll get us tickets to see his next performance!"

The whole class cheered, bar the couple in the back.

As Lila stepped to where Bustier was and told tales weaved of false thread, Adrien faced his girlfriend. Excitement marked his features.

"So, Princess," he stated. "What do you think the excuse will be this time?"

Marinette sighed aloud. "'Oh, Marinette sent me mean messages yesterday. I don't feel safe taking her to the concert because of what she said'," she imitated in a high-pitched tone.

Adrien gained an adoring smile on his lips, as he took her hand. Making prolonged eye contact, he said, "It's a good thing I can take us to the concert either way."

"Kitty, no!" the teen admonished, "Just because it's my birthday it doesn't mean you have to get me an expensive ticket!"

"Oh, hush," he murmured, pulling her into his chest. "You deserved to be spoiled, Bug."

Marinette blushed prettily, glancing down. Her boyfriend drew circles on her back for a while, yet his grip tightened on the girl in his arms when he saw the students at the front send venomous looks their way. Whispers of their names escaped their mouths.

"A-Adrien, I..."

"Ssshh, M'Lady. Any time now..."

"What?" she asked, moving a bit away from his embrace. "What's going to happen?"

The smug look he adorned made her raise a brow, when all of a sudden, the sound of the classroom door slamming open caused her to jump. Marinette let out a little squeak, burying her head into his body.

Adrien chuckled, gently tilting her head up and to the entrance of the room.

"Uncle Jagged!?"

"'Nette, Happy Birthday!" the rockstar shouted, running up to where she was. "Blondie here told me that you wanted a visit!"

"W-Wait, what?" Marinette questioned, turning to the boy, who simply shrugged.

She narrowed her eyes at him, however, didn't hesitate to accept Jagged Stone's hug. The man stroked her locks, asking, "How's my favourite niece doing?"

"Great!" the baker enthused. "And I've finished the suit you've commissioned."

"Rock and Roll - can't wait to try it on!" he exclaimed, kissing both of her cheeks.

"Marinette!" Alya thundered, "What are you doing?"

Said person shrunk at the reporter's tone, making Jagged send an annoyed glare at the one who caused the reaction.

"Have you got a problem, little lady?"

"Yes! Marinette told you something to get you to be here, didn't she?" Alya accused, suddenly pulling a pale student in front of her. "Lila's your real niece!"

Lila's eyes scanned about, searching for an exit. When she was brought forward, she frantically tried to shake the class off, though they didn't let go.

"Who?"

"Lila Rossi, the girl you made a song about!"

"Really?" Jagged Stone deadpanned. "The only girls I have sung about are Ladybug and Penny, so I'm not sure who this 'Layla' is."

"B-But she said that she saved your kitten!"

Snorting, the singer responded, "As if I'd have a cat, Penny's allergic."

"Wait, so...Lila was lying?!"

Marinette sent Adrien a shocked look, and his only response was a kiss to the back of her hand.

He pulled her away from Jagged - who was unknowingly unravelling Lila's lies at the very moment - and kissed her cheek.

"It's your birthday, Bug," he whispered, "And Princesses deserve to be spoiled."


End file.
